La Nueva Atlántida
by Williams12
Summary: La C.I.M.C (Centro de Investigación Marítimo Científico), descubre algo sumamente impresionante en su incansable investigación de 4 años. Pero los dejan fuera de la operación, y les quitan los créditos, cometiendo injusticia y dejándolos en la quiebra. Teniendo solo a 20 personas, se ven obligados a contratar a otros dos miembros para empezar con una nueva misión.
1. Prologo

Capitulo 1: **Prologo**

**Espero y les guste esta historia. Esto es solo el comienzo :) dejen sus reviews porfis.**

* * *

La Leyenda cuenta que la Atlántida era una Isla de grandes dimensiones, se podría considerar un continente, según algunas hipótesis en el Mediterráneo, en otras versiones del Océano Atlántico. Fue destruida por un terremoto o un tsunami que inundo totalmente sus tierras dejándola por siempre sumergida bajo las aguas y olvidada en el pasado.

La Leyenda de la Atlántida parte de Plantón hacia el 350 a.C. Cuenta la historia de una civilización floreciente que vivía en una Isla "más allá de las columnas de Hércules" (nombre antiguo del estrecho de Gibraltar).

Sus habitantes poseían una tecnología y cultura muy superior a la de los contemporáneos de su época y fueron decisivos en sus avances de todas las culturas mundiales.

Su ubicación les permitía su acceso a culturas tan dispares como la egipcia y la maya y eran consumados viajeros, dominando con sus barcos todos los mares y océanos del planeta.

La similitud entre estructuras arquitectónicas como las pirámides Mayas y Egipcias, o el parecido fonético de algunas palabras en culturas separadas por aguas a miles de kilómetros de distancia se deben según los partidarios de la existencia de dicha isla o continente y a la influencia de los Atlantes (nombre con el que habitualmente se designa a los habitantes de la Atlántida) gracias a su avanzada tecnología marcaron culturas de todo el mundo.

La tectónica de placas no deja lugar a dudas, no hay lugar para la Atlántida, ningún continente o isla de dimensiones como las descritas pudo haberse sumergido o inundado sin dejar pruebas de ello.

Por lo cual tenemos que pensar que de ser algo más que un mito deberíamos buscar la Atlántida entre las tierras ya conocidas, probablemente una isla mediterránea, alguna región europea que fuera mal interpretada en los mapas o traducciones de textos antiguos, otras hipótesis barajan la posibilidad de que se tratara de las Azores e incluso en Suecia.

Aún así no deja de ser fascinante como durante siglos se ha buscado un continente idílico y existen tal cantidad de textos a lo largo de la historia aportando pruebas de su existencia.

**-¿Qué haremos entonces?- ** preguto aquel chico de lentes, con cabello oscuro.

**-Tenemos que buscar una alternativa, pero no pienso retirarme. No pienso dejar que todo esto se desmorone después de haber trabajado mucho en esto. Vamos a luchar, Artie. No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como esta corporación se viene abajo" - ** Decía aquel señor de cabello rojizo, con total seguridad en sus palabras.

**-Pero, ¿A qué método recurriremos esta vez, Willam?, no tenemos quien financie nuestra corporación, solo somos 20 miembros aquí. ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero para los artefactos que necesitamos?"** – pregunto con preocupación, tanto esfuerzo para que todo se desmoronara así como así, era simplemente una injusticia.

William se quedo en silencio, pensativo. Sabía que se le ocurriría un plan. Mantenía su fuerza positiva.

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Artie, ya lo veras"** – Afirmo con rotundidad. Esto no era el fin, claro que no.

Era el comienzo.


	2. Perfect Day

Capitulo 2: Perfect Day.

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2 :3 espero y les guste! dejen reviews. bye :B**

* * *

Llevaba media hora corriendo por la playa. Con cada pisada, levantaba un pequeño puñado de arena.

El sudor brotaba de su frente. Sus auriculares eran sus fieles compañeros, inundando sus sentidos de concentración y música.

Respiraba, y sacaba el aire por su boca. Eran las 10:40 am, el Sol estaba más brillante que nunca. Por suerte llevaba una gorra morada que hacia juego con su short deportivo. Siguió un rato más, hasta que se detuvo a descansar.

Justo en ese momento, aparecía el timbre de su celular avisando una llamada entrante.

Lo tomo y contesto, a sabiendas de quien era el que llamaba.

**-Creí que no querías escucharme hasta que acabara tu preciado descanso- **dijo burlonamente a su amigo.

_**-Muy graciosa Barbra, pero créeme, no te estaría llamando si no fuese tan importante–**_ Dijo el chico, a través del auricular del celular.

**- ¡No te burles de mi segundo nombre!** – recrimino, ya dirigiéndose a la salida.

_**-No seas tan dramática –**_ rodo los ojos.

**-Bueno Noah, ve al grano. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme, como para interrumpir mis sagrados ejercicios? –** bromeo la morena.

_**-Disculpe, señorita Berry-**_ siguió con la broma. –_**La próxima vez tendré los horarios de cuando esté disponible, a mi disposición–**_ la morena soltó una pequeña carcajada. –_**Y bueno, el asunto es tan importante que no puedo decírtelo en una simple llamada de celular. Necesitamos reunirnos porque tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte- **_concluyo.

**-¿12:30 en el café de siempre? –** pregunto la pequeña, introduciéndose en su coche y encendiéndolo.

_**-Es un plan, miss Berry- **_

**-Nos vemos ahí –** sonrió, y corto la llamada.

Puso en marcha su automóvil, dirigiéndolo a su hogar.

Después de 20 minutos conduciendo por Los Ángeles, llego a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

Sus paredes eran de color crema con blanco, el piso era de madera. Entrabas y a la izquierda, su sala se hacía presente con sofás blancos, una alfombra color melón, una mesita y la televisión en la pared.

De la parte derecha, el comedor de cuatro personas color blanco. Más allá se encontraba la barra donde daba inicio a la cocina. En donde se situaba el comedor, había una ventana con cortinas blancas. Sus marcos eran cafés claros.

En la parte que estaba enfrente, había una entrada que daba con las escaleras, subían hasta la habitación y el baño.

Tomo una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda, dejando ya lista la que iba a usar después. Se durmió un rato para reponer las energías que había gastado en la carrera de la playa.

Sonó su alarma, a las 12:00, se levanto y se ducho de nuevo. Un vestido blanco con encajes, unas zapatillas color piel, un bolso rojo y un ligero maquillaje la envolvían. Su cabello en hondas, la hacían verse hermosa.

Las 12:10 marcaba el reloj, roció dos gotas de su perfume vainilla en su pecho.

Se encamino hacia su auto, cerrando antes su departamento. Salió de aquel edificio, saludando al vigilante, y se introdujo a su auto un Toyota Avalon blanco y lo puso en marcha hacia el lugar pactado.

Después de 17 minutos, entro a un local. Ventanales enormes, paredes rojas con amarillas, una barra enorme y mesas esparcidas era lo que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Rápidamente fijo la mirada en el caballero que la estaba esperando con una computadora portátil frente a él, y un capuchino acompañado.

Se sentó frente a él, esperando a que la notara. Finalmente el chico de mohicano levanto la vista, y sonrió mirándola.

**-Ha venido, señorita Berry-** dijo con galantería.

Rachel soltó una risita.

**-Hay Noah, algún día aprenderás que ese tono de voz no es nada seductor –** le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

**-Eso no es lo que me dijo la chica del fin de semana-** le guiño el ojo.

Rachel rodo los ojos, y Noah llamo al mozo.

**-¿Qué se le ofrece?-** dijo el joven con una libretita en manos.

**-Me puede traer un Mocca caramelo frio, por favor- **le dijo Rachel, y este ya anotaba su petición. Finalmente el chico se marcho.

**-Haber-** junto sus manos sobre la mesa - **¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme personalmente?-**

**-Bueno sexy judía, tranquilízate. Aun no traen tu bebida-** dijo Puck, con la vista fija en el monitor.

**-Con la bebida lo voy a digerir y pensar, ahora se trata de recibir la bomba o lo que sea que me trates de decir –** su tono de voz era firme. Con total seguridad, algo normal en Rachel Berry.

**-Bien….como quieras. Ayer por la tarde..- **hizo una pausa, tomando un trago de su bebida. – **Recibí una llamada.-** hizo una pausa, mirando el monitor.

**-Aja…prosigue –** le pidió Rachel, al ver que su amigo no procedía.

**-Aja...- **cerro la computadora, y concentro su mirada en los ojos chocolate que tenia frente a el. –**Me llamo un tipo, no sé de donde saco mi teléfono…lo único que se, es que tenemos mucho que pensar…- **dijo Puck.

**-Sigo sin entender...-**

Noah tomo su portátil y dirigió el monitor hacia Rachel.

**-¿Ves al tipo de ahí? –** Rachel asintió – **El es William Schuester, científico dueño de la corporación C.I.M.C – **hizo una pausa. Rachel asintió, comprendiendo. –**Este tipo me marco ayer, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, y consecuentemente, contigo también. Me ha dicho que nos necesita.-** sentencio.

**-¿Te dio la dirección?- **pregunto leyendo la información de aquel tipo desconocido.

**-Sí, me dijo que tendríamos que ir a la corporación, que era de suma importancia. Tengo la dirección, su número de teléfono y el día pactado, que será el jueves. Tal vez busco en la red sobre nosotros, o no tengo idea Rach. Lo importante es que, si estas dispuesta a ir…-** tomo un trago de su capuchino, el mozo llego entregando el pedido de Rachel y marchándose.

**-Si quiero Puck, es obvio. Sabes que soy muy curiosa, no me gusta quedarme con la duda.- **tomo un sorbo de su café.

**-¿Estás segura? –** pregunto de nuevo el chico.

**-Claro, digo, no es como si fuéramos a aceptar a la primera lo que nos vaya a proponer…necesita darnos tiempo para pensarlo. Solo quiero saber de qué va eso, y como es que ha conseguido tu teléfono**- Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

**-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo idea.- ** Alzo los hombros.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo es que ha dado específicamente con nosotros?, habiendo una multitud de arqueólogos, ¿Por qué precisamente a nosotros? –** frunció el ceño.

**-Bueno Rach, no tengo idea de quién nos haiga recomendado o algo así. Oh tal vez busco referencias en la red… lo descubriremos cuando vayamos con ellos…-**

**-¿De qué crees que trate todo esto?-** pregunto intrigada.

**-No lo sé, me imagino muchas cosas….lo que sí, es que si esa oferta logra ser demasiado interesante para aceptarla, dejaremos nuestras vacaciones. –** hizo un puchero.

**-Eres un perezoso-** comento, sonriendo.

**-No tanto…..-** replico Noah en un susurro, y Rachel levanto una ceja. –**Bueno, está bien….acepto** **que soy…un poquito-** hizo la seña con sus dedos, indicando la cantidad.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y tomo un sorbo de su café.

**-¿Y qué has hecho en tus vacaciones?, aparte de recibir llamadas de extraños científicos.-** pregunto Rachel, aun con su bebida en mano.

**-Ya sabes…lo que hace un chico sexy como yo- **dijo, haciendo gesto de superioridad.

Rachel rodo los ojos, divertida.

**-Ah… ¿limpiar piscinas?- **comento riendo, pues ese era el trabajo de su mejor amigo en la preparatoria.

**-Muy graciosa, Berry, pero yo ya no limpio piscinas. – **Hizo el mismo gesto de antes, para luego sonreír con diversión. Amaba estar bromeando con su mejor amiga.

**-¿Entonces….?-**

**-Visito a mama, a Jacob…salgo con chicas…voy al gimnasio. Cosas ordinarias. Pero, a puesto que la vida de la pequeña Diva, Rachel Berry es más interesante…¿o me equivoco?- **cuestiono, poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa.

**-Bueno, si salir a correr y pedir comida a domicilio es interesante…entonces, creo que si es muy interesante mi vida.**- sonrió.

**-Y dices que yo soy el perezoso- **replico.

**-TÚ no quieres hacer nada…yo por lo menos, cuando trabajo, cocino….pero tu ni eso, Puckerman- **

**-Uy, ¿ya se enojo mi pequeña diva?- **levanto la ceja.

**-Eres un tonto- **

La reunión siguió a la perfección. Después de tomar otros dos cafés, se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Rachel, que ya habían adoptado a Puck como miembro de la familia. Comieron, platicaron de sus vidas y se retiraron a las 5 de la tarde, cada uno a sus hogares.

Esperando con ansias e intriga a que llegara el Jueves.


	3. Asunto Importante

Capitulo 3: Asunto importante.

**Hola, estoy de vuelta :3**

**Agradezco sus reviews enserio!. Tratare de apreciar mas mi trabajo, lo prometo. Y también las faltas de ortografía. Espero y les guste este capitulo.**

**Y sobre lo de Quinn, tendrán que esperar un poquito mas :3 necesita que todo este asunto tome sabor, y luego entrara el ingrediente esencial ;) me gusta ir lenta en cuestión de Quinn/Rachel, espero y me tengan paciencia. Bueno, disfruten del capitulo :3 dejen sus reviews. Bye!.**

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto y nervioso. El solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado, sino, sería un hecho muy lamentable.

**-Tranquilízate, Will. Ya verás que vendrán. Cualquiera estaría bajo la tentación de venir a ver qué sucede-** trataba de tranquilizarlo su mano derecha.

**-No sé, Artie… ¿tú lo crees?, estoy demasiado…demasiado, nervioso. ¿Qué tal si no aceptan?, ¿Qué haremos entonces? No planeé un plan B, si esto no resultaba-** se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

**-Hay que mantenernos positivos, tú me has enseñado eso. Solo, tenemos que tener esperanza. Si no resulta, ya pensaremos en algo- **Dijo, no muy seguro el chico. Sabía que de esto, dependía el futuro de la corporación.

_**FLASHBACK (lunes, 14 de Abril)**_

**-¿Qué haremos entonces, Will?-** pregunto el chico.

Habían pasado exactamente 10 días desde que les arrebataron todo el trabajo que habían logrado en 4 años, y aun no sabían que hacer exactamente. Iban con el propósito de seguir esta lucha, pero, ¿Cómo lo harían?

**-Necesitamos contratar a personal nuevo.-** dijo Will, pensativo.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?..No tenemos dinero, y lo sabes.-** Dijo con preocupación el chico.

**-Ya lo sé, pero…necesitamos nuevos refuerzos. Tenemos ya buenos recursos, solo falta encontrar a las personas indicadas. Tenemos la información que es más que suficiente…el equipo y todo eso, lo conseguiremos después...debes de focalizarte en esto. - **Dijo con total seguridad, podría con esto.

**-Bueno, pero, ¿de dónde sacaremos a las personas indicadas?, ¿Cómo sabemos que son de confianza y especializadas en esto?- **

William sonrió.

**-Artie, me has dado una idea-** le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño, en señal de agradecimiento y salió con un objetivo.

Subió a su auto, lo encendió y condujo. Busco un teléfono en su agenda y marco.

Uno…dos….tres…

**-¿Bueno?-** se escucho del otro lado.

**-¿Hola, Charlie? Soy yo, Will-**

**-¡Will!, amigo, cuánto tiempo…-**

**-Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?-** pregunto Will, deteniéndose en un alto.

**-Bueno, más sano que nunca. Ya me liquidaron- **espetaba con total alegría.

**-¿Enserio?, eso es genial Charlie-** dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras.

**-Sí, bueno Will…esto no significa que no me alegre escucharte, porque me alegra…pero, ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Por qué me llamas? –** pregunto.

**-Bueno, necesito tu ayuda, con un asunto muy importante- **hablo con tono serio.

**-Dime que es lo que necesitas.-**

**-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar arqueólogos sub acuáticos. Si es posible de confianza. Sé que tú sabes quién puede ayudarme.-**

Charlie Lewis era amigo de Will. Lo conoció desde pequeños, solo que ambos tenían ideas diferentes. Will soñaba con la ciencia, la historia, y todo lo que necesitaba ser resuelto. Mientras que Charlie soñaba con ser un pescador. Aunque en realidad, termino trabajando en un laboratorio que recibía restos de fósiles encontrados en la tierra, como debajo del agua.

Exactamente, Will había recurrido a la persona perfecta para recomendarle a alguien capaz.

**-Bueno, si los tengo, pero no sé si ellos vayan a aceptar...están ahora mismo de vacaciones.-**

**-No importa, tú solo dame el número. Por favor, lo necesito.- **dijo conduciendo.

**-¿Tienes algo donde anotar?-**

**-No pero, voy camino a tu casa, ¿estás ahí?, ¿cierto?-**

**-Claro que si-** dijo Charlie.

**-Bien, nos vemos-** y corto la llamada.

Después de 5 minutos más, conduciendo, llego a la casa de su amigo que lo esperaba afuera. Estaciono el auto, y se encamino a saludarlo.

Con un fuerte abrazo lo saludo.

**-Cuanto tiempo Will.- **decía con una sonrisa.

**-Cuanto tiempo, Charlie-** sonrió de vuelta.

Se separaron, y Charlie le entrego un papel.

**-Toma-** lo tomo Will. **–Ellos dos sabrán como ayudarte a lo que sea que estés tramando. Son buenos muchachos, son profesionales, y muy de confianza.-** le entrego dos carpetas.

**-¿Y esto?-** pregunto Will, recibiendo las carpetas.

**-Son antecedentes que hablan de su trabajo. Las cosas que han logrado. Ahí veras que tienen un historial impresionante.- **sonrió.

-**Bueno Charlie, te lo agradezco amigo.- **le volvió a dar un abrazo.

**-¿Ya te vas?-** pregunto, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-**Sí, solo vine de rápido. Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a platicar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Está bien, Will. Te estaré esperando.-** sonrió.

**-Adiós amigo. Me saludas a Claire, y a los niños.- **

**-Sabes que si, Will. Con cuidado.-**

**-Gracias por todo.-**

Así fue que se adentro a su auto, y lo puso en marcha. Recorrió lo que antes había pasado, para así, llegar a las instalaciones que antes había abandonado.

Abrió la puerta, y Artie seguía en la computadora.

**-¿Cómo te fue?-** pregunto el chico.

**-Traigo buenas noticias-** dejo caer sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba Artie, las dos carpetas.

Artie frunció el ceño.

**-¿Y esto?-** pregunto confundido.

**-Ábrelas -** sonrió, marco el primer número que había en ese papel.

Un timbre…dos…tres.

A media hora de las instalaciones de la C.I.M.C, se encontraba un chico de cabello mohicano dormido.

Escucho sonar el timbrado de su celular, con un poco de molestia, se removió y tomo el artefacto.

Frunció el ceño, pues era número desconocido. Aun así, acepto la llamada.

**-¿Si?-** Dijo, adormilado.

**-¿Señor Noah Puckerman?-** pregunto Will.

**-No soy tan viejo, ¿Quién habla?-** pregunto Noah, ya sentado en la cama, restregándose el ojo.

Will soltó una risita nerviosa.

**-Soy William Schuester, dueño del Centro de Investigación Marítimo Científico. Perdone la molestia, pero necesitaba hablarle.-**

**-¿Hablarme?, ¿para qué?- **dijo Puck, bostezado.

-**Necesito de su ayuda, la de usted y su compañera Rachel Berry-** dijo, mirando el otro nombre anotado en el papel.

**-¿Nuestra ayuda?, ¿para qué?- **pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

**-Eso es de que les hablare, si aceptan la cita-**

**-¿La cita?, ¿cual cita?-** pregunto desconcertado, aun adormilado.

**-La cita que les estoy proponiendo desde ahora a usted y a su colega. Le envió el día, la hora y la dirección por mensaje de texto. Realmente espero que estén dispuestos a venir. El asunto a tratar es de un trabajo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles-.**

**-Entiendo…yo lo hablare con Rachel, y nos pondremos de acuerdo.-** dijo Noah.

-**Bueno, los espero. Hasta pronto, joven Noah, gracias por su tiempo- ** Concluyo.

**-Hasta pronto.-** y colgó la llamada.

Era la llamada más extraña que había recibido en toda la semana, pero le había dejado algo de intriga. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que el tal William quería de el y Rachel? Aun no estaba seguro, pero sabía que debía avisarle a su diva.

**-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te dijo?-** pregunto Artie.

**-Solo espero que puedan venir-** dijo Will, esperanzado.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Iba en el flamante Toyota blanco de Rachel.

**-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Noah?-** pregunto dudando, el lugar estaba algo retirado.

**-Segurísimo, sexy judía. Tú no te preocupes, Puckzilla se encarga.- **le miro y le guiño el ojo, para luego devolver la vista a la carretera.

**-Espero y no nos perdamos-** fue lo único que dijo Rachel, para subir el volumen de la canción que sonaba ahora en su auto. _"The Afters"_ tocaban a todo ritmo, con su canción _"Beautiful Love"._ Inundaban de sonido todo el auto.

Después de casi media hora conduciendo, por fin estacionaron el auto cerca de un muelle. Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron. Cruzaron un puente de madera, para así, llegar al lugar pactado.

Un edificio redondo, color blanco en su totalidad se mostraba ante ellos con las iniciales **C.I.M.C** en color negras. Debajo de las iniciales, unos paréntesis con**:"Centro De Investigación Marítimo y Científico"**, escrito.

**-Bueno, parece que no nos perdimos- **Dijo Rachel, ya caminando hacia la entrada.

**-Te dije que Puckzilla se encargaba-** dijo, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

Llegaron a la entrada, tocaron un botón rojo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

**TIN-TIN**, se escucho en todo el lugar.

**-Ya llegaron-** dijo con algo de emoción William.

**-Te dije que vendrían-** sonrió Artie.

William se encamino hacia la entrada, pulso unos botones y la puerta se dividía en dos, mostrando a Rachel Berry y Noah Puckerman del otro lado.

**-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor. Los estábamos esperando.-** Dijo Will, con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano a Rachel y luego, a Puck.

**-Muchas gracias, Rachel Berry. Encantada de conocerlo.** – Dijo con amabilidad.

**-William Schuester, el gusto es mío- **Respondió Will.

**-Noah Puckerman, más conocido como Puckzilla. Mucho gusto.-** le ofreció la mano a Will.

Rachel tuvo que aguantar la risota que se le iba a escapar por educación.

**-Mucho gusto-** Sonrió Will.

Will volvió a apretar botones y se cerró la puerta.

Los chicos observaban todo. Una sala enorme se mostraba ante ellos, era como una especie de recepción. No había nadie, parecía que Will estaba solo. La barra blanca enorme, una computadora y las iniciales que observaron antes, se encontraban. Mientras que había cuatro masetas esparcidas en cada esquina, y cuatro sofás grandes blancos, se encontraban ahí.

Ellos siguieron a Will, que pasaba por un pasillo enorme, donde a cada lado, puertas como la de la entrada se mostraban con letreros arriba de ellas.

**-Lamento muchísimo haberme comunicado así con ustedes. Sé que fue extraño haber recibido una llamada de un científico loco desconocido, pero realmente era necesario.- **se disculpo por su impertinencia.

**-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado.-** Bromeo Noah.

Llegaron a una puerta, William ingreso códigos y se abrió como la de la entrada. Al parecer, así eran las puertas de todo el lugar.

Entraron a una habitación grande, totalmente blanca, llena de computadoras. Divisaron a un chico en una de ellas. Era de pelo medio largo, color café. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros, y unos jeans con converse. Parecía realmente concentrado. Ahí es cuando entendieron que William no estaba completamente solo.

El chico alzo la mirada, y los observo entrando con Will. Se levanto de su asiento para saludarlos.

**-Les quiero presentar a mi mano derecha, Artie Abrams. Ellos son Rachel Berry y Noah Puckerman. **– presento Will.

**-Mucho gusto.-** dijo Rachel, saludando a el chico.

**-El gusto es mío.-** dijo el chico con amabilidad.

**-Mucho gusto, viejo.-** Bromeo Puck.

**-Mucho gusto-** sonrió Artie.

**-Tomen asiento, por favor.-** ofreció William.

Rachel y Puck se sentaron en dos sillas giratorias. William se sentó en el escritorio, mientras que Artie en la silla que había ocupado antes.

**-Debo de disculparme con ustedes, realmente no tenemos algo que ofrecerles para beber-** dijo Will, apenado.

**-No se preocupe, todo está bien.-** dijo Rachel, quitándole importancia a eso.

**-Bueno, como ustedes ya sabrán….los he citado aquí para tratar algo realmente importante…..-** Dijo Will, juntando sus manos y poniendo rostro serio.


End file.
